


A Turning in the Path: Heroes Aren't Meant to Die

by RexDraco



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Drama, Gen, Implied Character Death, Romance, Spoilers, post game spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexDraco/pseuds/RexDraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Hero has to choose between Life and Death, his only calling is to save those in need. Selfless acts are not always rewarded and the good die young. In the end a hero had as much responsibility to others as he does to himself. Wherever we go, and choose to go is based wholly on our beliefs and wisdom. To face life we must understand death and know that we cannot be the Canary bid to a lonely death in his cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Turning in the Path: Heroes Aren't Meant to Die

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy IX or its Characters

The two moons hung silently in the night sky. The clouds were still and the oceans calm. Zidane's tail shivered as the chilly breeze of the night ran across his form. With his body shorn from his trials and his body torn open from the painful lashes he had received from the attack roots of the tree, it was a wonder he could stand on two feet, let along carry the weight of Kuja his back. Kuja's head rested upon the thief's shoulder, the once pristine silver hair was not a matted mess of caked blood and dirt. The rogue would wonder off-handedly if the soul siphoning parasite had responded to them as enemies who had brought an end to a thousand year plan, or simply destroying everything in sight. He was hard-pressed to make it to his goal. He could not give up, because he had someone who needed his help.

"Hang in there Kuja." Zidane whispered as he slowly walked across the Lucid Plains, feet dragging against the ground.

"W-why?" Kuja asked managing to lift his head. The Genome was bloodied and barely conscious and having trouble finding strength to cut through the rasping tone of his voice.

"Relax, we're almost there…bro." Zidane smiled as he adjusted Kuja to settle on his back. Kuja looked into Zidane's determined face.

Realizing Zidane wasn't going tell him again he gave in to his exhaustion and closed his eyes. As Zidane slowly walked he sang a song to himself, seeking to comfort his uneasy heart:

  


    I was wandering without a destination

    I continued to search without any clues
    Making the memories you gave to me
    Into a song to heal my heart

 

    The days when, without making any promises,
    Without exchanging words or consciously deciding,
    You embraced me and sought me out;
    Those days will never return

 

    The you who touches my hand
    Within my memories
    Can still call
    Out my name
    Change those flowing tears
    Into shining courage
    Life goes on,
    Continuing beyond the night
    Into a tomorrow
    Which has never been doubted

 

    I wonder how many memories have been left
    To the sky beyond the flying birds
    While forgetting even fleeting hopes and dreams
    In an unreachable place

 

    How can you say that happening upon each other
    Was a coincidence,
    Even when the time for us to part
    Will surely come?
    Even though I am fated to fade away,
    As long as you are alive
    Life will go on
    For eternity;
    All the way to the limits
    Of that strength

    Even if I were to die,
    As long as you are alive,
    Life will go on
    For eternity;
    All the way to the limits
    Of that strength

  


 

The song had not gone unnoticed. The gentle hums had roused Kuja from his distant, mental state. His body had long since given up on him, but his heart felt oddly, light. In spite of everything, he felt that if he went a little farther, he could give meaning to everything. He was afraid of dying alone, at firt, but now maybe it was okay to?

"What a beautiful song." Kuja whispered in Zidane's ear. "Where is that from?" He asked taking a deep breath.

Zidane frowned, feeling Kuja slipping away with each passing moment. He tried to remain positive. He was sure he could get Kuja back to the village before --

"Someone I knew sang that song…" Zidane answered as Kuja faded into sleep. " _Come on where are you?_ " Zidane thought looking around. He was becoming more anxious as it was growing darker. Darkness lured out monsters and brought on the cold.

He stopped in front of some familiar scraping marks in the ground. They were Chocobo tracks. With this he could more easily locate just who he was looking for. It was times like this he was glad his friend did not stay behind on Uaho Island. The thief would shift his weight and gently slide Kuja from his back, sitting him up as he knelt down. From his satchel he pulled out some fresh Gysahl Greens. Blue eyes would carefully scan across the plain. He put his fingers to his mouth before letting out a sharp whistle. Though a bit distorted due to his injuries making it more difficult to breathe, his point got across. He reached out his arm to wave the scent of the greens into the air and his arm and greens to and fro. He started to 'kweh', mimicking the sound of a Chocobo. As soon as he did so he could hear the scraping thumps o a charging beast. He focused on the horizon as a blue became apparent. It was not long until he could see Choco running toward him. Choco ran up to him, eyes on his prize. Zidane smirked and relinquished the goods to the warbling bird. He moved to stand, taking care to lay Kuja against the ground, using his pouch to support his head. After munching down the greens the bird raised his head and greeted Zidane by rubbing his beak in the young man's face.

"Alright, alright." He said with a laugh pushing at Choco's beak. "Can I get a ride?"

Choco was never reluctant to help his friend and showed his agreement by flapping out his short, robust wings before moving to lower his body to the ground.. Zidane carefully lifted Kuja onto Choco. Zidane looked Choco in the eye. He held the bird's head to make sure the hyper ratite was at attention and listening.

"Careful now, he's injured." Zidane smiled when a soft warble indicated his understanding.

  


The rogue had no reins for the wild bird, but that did not stop him from mounting the Chocobo's back. He adjusted himself so that Kuja was between Choco's neck and his own chest. He and tightly held on to Kuja to make sure he would not fall or slide to unsettle the badly bandaged wounds Zidane was able to care for at the time, but there were still many more injures that plagued not only Kuja, but racked his own body with pain.

"Okay, come on! We're taking him to the Black Mage Village." Zidane reached down and tugged at the feather near Choco's shoulders to urge him forward.

"Wait!" A soft voice called out to Zidane from the horizon.

The gentle voice sparked his attention as he shifted his weight on the bird's back, "Mikoto...?" He whispered turning Choco around and trotting toward her. "How did you get here?" He asked as he reached out his gloved hand, helping her onto Choco.

The young Genome took the offered hand and was pulled off the ground with ease. It did not take her much effort to settle behind Zidane on the Chocobo. "I was on the Red Rose. I went to the Iifa Tree." The young genome admitted.

"Are you okay? You weren't supposed to go near that place. What if you've gotten hurt?" Zidane scolded gently as Choco set off.

Of course he was worried. She was not at all experienced with the world outside of her home, but in the same sense he did not feel he had aright to berate her for her actions. Girls with strong wills would do what they felt they needed to do, regardless of what others may think.

"I am fine." She looked at Kuja and noticed his injuries. "Is he...?"

"Naw, he's fine. Just a little banged up though. Wait, how did you get all this way by yourself? Monsters are everywhere! " He questioned like the worried big brother he was, but by all accounts Mikoto seemed the most mature out of the three of them.

"Actually, I was hardly ever caught. If I was I just ran." Mikoto assured.

"Well, you should have stayed with Beatrix, where it was safe." Zidane sighed as Choco turned a corner.

"I couldn't I...I was worried." She said wrapping her arms around her brother's torso.

Zidane fall silent and a look of guilt ran across his face. He looked ahead at his path.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." He said tightening his grip on the bird's shoulders.

He felt, that as of late, he was always making everyone worry. He wanted to make it up to them and not act like a burden anymore. He wanted to become stronger and change in a way that allowed him to move forward to not only remain strong for himself, but the friends he had made and would make, in the future.

From then on the group silently rode through the Forgotten Continent.

"Why couldn't we take the Invincible?" Mikoto finally asked after a long time of listening to the rolling winds pass by.

"When I went back to get it, the Iifa Tree roots had swallowed up the ship. There was no way to get in or get it out. And with Kuja injured like this I couldn't just stop and look for a way to get it out." Zidane explained with a deep sigh. It was a really aggravating situation. It was like all the odds were trying to stack up against him, but considering the luck that followed them through, this was turning out to be the sour end of that deal.

Choco ran across the rough terrain of the Forgotten continent with great ease. From high mountains to deep vales, Choco managed to keep a steady speed. With the sun rising in the horizon the Dark

Continent grew with light. Streams of red, orange, and yellow ran across the sky. A Zuu flew above head. The early lights of dawn made Zuu's wings glisten. The beauties of the desert plateau made Zidane think of Dagger. It reminded him how her face would light up when they would fly over the continents. Her smile would spread across her face. Relief could be seen in her cheeks, and happiness could be seen in her eyes.

"I'll come home to you Dagger...I promise." He sighed as he thought to himself.

  


**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"Come on!" Baku yells from the Prima Vista's cockpit. "We gotta find Zidane."

Marcus walks up to the cockpit carrying tools. "You think Zidane's still alive?" The sharp-toothed bandit lazily wondered.

"Brwhahaha! What kind of dumb question is that? Brwhaha! We'll find him." The Tantalus leader laughed heartily.

With that the Prima Vista sped off. Blank enters the storage room, where Ruby, Marcus, Cinna, Zenero, and Benero wait.

"What are we gonna do ya'll?" Ruby asked with her thick accent.

"Boss really thinks Zidane's still alive." Marcus remarked, scratching his chin with a sly grin playing at his features.

Standing across the way a certain red-haired bandit watched with an eye peering from beneath the belt wrapped around his head. "He's still alive." Blank scoffed leaning on a wall.

"How do you know?" Cinna protested waving his empty fist. Realizing his Hammer was still missing he put his hand down.

"Zidane made a promise to Dagger." Black said with a knowing smirk. Knowing that brat, he never broke a his word.

"How do you know?" Marcus asked with a curious look.

"Boss overheard Steiner talking to Beatrix about it." Blank replied with a lazy shrug as he pushed off the wall and turned to face them.

"Well dust my saddles, that don't mean who-haw!" Ruby stamped her foot.

"Please..." Blank said waving his hand. "Zidane never breaks a promise, especially to a girl." Blank turns and leaves the room.

"I hope yer right."Ruby said following him out.

"Yeah, it's no fun around here without him." Cinna added following Ruby.

Marcus sat there scratching his head. "Well I say he's doing a good job of not being found, if he is alive. I mean it's not this hard to find a dead guy." He walks out with a smile.

"That was strange." Zenero said tilting his head.

"Yes indeed." Benero agreed.

"I think he is fine." Zenero said leaving the room.

"Of course he is, he is Zidane." Benero giggled on his way out.

  


**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

  


In the castle Steiner and Beatrix have no idea what to do with Queen Garnet.

"She's been in a dour mood all day."Steiner a said to Beatrix.

"Yes I know, and it is very upsetting to see her like that." The female knight responded.

They watched her walk by. Garnet wore her flowing, white gown, and walked with her hands clasped in front of her. Her head bowed down; she no longer had the glow of happiness in her eyes nor brimmed with the enthusiasm to face the next day that she gained during her journey.

"She misses him terribly." Steiner said watching her go by.

"It's not your fault Steiner." Beatrix said in comfort. She felt that Steiner blamed himself too harshly. He had done everything to protect their beloved Queen and Kingdom. Sometimes fate took what was most precious to a person and gave them, instead, a memory.

The armored Pluto Captain turned his eyes toward the Alexandrian General."Sometimes...I think it is." He pitied.

As Garnet made her way past Steiner and Beatrix they respectfully bowed their heads.

"Good morning your Highness." Beatrix greeted.

"Good Morning." She softly replied.

"Did you sleep well?" Steiner asked with a smile.

"Yes." The lonely princess, now queen smiled. "I'm going to head to the kitchen to see what's for breakfast." She walked away with nothing more said.

In all honesty she was doing her best to remain focused. She was not sad he was gone, if a bit lonely. It was not the same as it once were. She had been shown by him that everyone, at some point, had to take responsibility for their life. He choose to remain responsible over Kuja. She had her country to rule over. There was a constant struggle between her sense of duty and her sense of longing. She knew that if he was gone, there would be nothing she could do. She had to move forward and not allow the chains of the past to burden her. In the same sense she wanted desperately to go look for him, even if there was naught but a body to bring home. He deserved to be home with his friends and family.

"Her highness has been having nightmares." Beatrix whispered. Steiner turns to her with interest. "At night I scout the hallways and corridors. I walk pass her chambers to check on her, and she is tossing and turning, crying for him."

"Oh dear." The Pluto knight bit out worriedly.

"Yes, it is very distressing to see her like this...I doubt he is even alive." Beatrix sought to look toward reality.

"Beatrix!" Steiner turns to her. "We mustn't say such things. I am sure he is alive." He upheld his belief that that boy would never make her cry.

The sullen Alexandrian knight was hard-pressed to believe at this point. "How?" Yes the boy proved himself, many times, that he was strong and resilient, but the absolute violence the tree reacted to the destruction around it was not simply a fight that could be won by wit and tenacity alone.

"... He promised he shall return to her. And for the first time in our travels together; I believed him." Steiner stands at attention and continues his watch.

"I pray that you are correct. She loves him so..." Beatrix prayed for the sake of her Queen.

  


**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

  


"Are we almost there Zidane?" Mikoto asked peeking over his shoulder with her soft, blue eyes.

The rogue's eyes would raise when Choco would come upon a dense forest. "Yeah, the Black Mage Village is just across the forest." Zidane looked at Kuja's face. He reached his hand to his cheek. " _He's so cold_." He thought to himself.

The ride through the forest was quick, thanks to Choco's terrain digging talons. Smaller monsters were not so brave as to take on a fully grown Chocobo, and larger monsters were simply not quick enough to catch a Chocobo in their jaws. Even with three passengers the ratite showed no signs of slowing down. Mikoto tucked herself to completely hid behind the older male's torso for, as they raced by, branches snapped against their racing forms. Even with all of his injures: wounds opened on his flesh and bruises surfacing beneath his clothing: the thief was determined to bring Kuja back and help him. The silver-haired Genome was laid across his lap by now, his head resting against Zidane's chest. His labored breathing was no stranger to the young man's ears. The sounds of Kuja's body desperately clinging on gave cause for Zidane to fight for him.

When they arrived in front of the village, Zidane took care to dismount without jostling Kuja's body too much. "Wait for us here 'kay." He told the patient bird as he lifted Kuja onto his back, Zidane could her Kuja slightly moan from the excruciating pain. "Come on Mikoto." Mikoto jumped off of Choco and followed Zidane into he Village.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"We don't know anything about medicine." Black Mage no. 200 said.

"Maybe you can get some herbs for him." Vivi said looking over Kuja in the bed.

"Herbs? Where am I gonna find some herbs around here?" Zidane said as he frantically looked through his satchel for something useful.

Mikoto stood quietly as the three spoke over the condition of the eldest Genome. She was not sure what to do. Though she understood that they needed medicine, she could not understand why they tried so hard. Kuja was doomed to death any way. Garland had said so. He had designed it so. All beings lived and died, yet knowing this why did they fight so hard for what would inevitably come for everyone?

Even still it seemed the way he did things. Zidane had a way about him that made him strong. Not simply because he was made that way, but something else she could not understand, but wanted to. "I saw some h-herbs outside the Village. The same ones I saw in the medicine book." Mikoto said pointing outside the hut window.

Zidane looekd back at Mikoto. A smile spread across his face. "Good job." He said as he reached out and pat the top of her head in praise. "I'll go and get some. You guys watch Kuja for me. I'll be right back." Zidane throws his satchel around his waist and runs off. Kuja began to stir in the bed. He slowly opened his eyes. As his eyes focused he scanned the room.

"Where am I?" The disoriented wizard asked in a low, hoarse voice.

"Among friends." No. 200 replied, honestly.

Recalling his condition, by the stabbing pains that raced through his skin and bones, he felt his heart race in urgency. "Where is Zidane?" Kuja asked trying to sit up.

"No don't."Vivi warned gently pressing his hand to the man's chest to lay him back down. "Zidane went to get some herbs for your wounds. He'll be right back."Vivi smiled as he pulled the covers onto Kuja.

Kuja sighed and laid on his side. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Two hours had gone by and Zidane finally returned.

"Geez, sorry guys," He said entering the hut. "It took longer to find the herbs I needed. How is he?"

"He woke up a while ago, but fell back to sleep." Vivi answered moving over as Zidane moved closer.

Zidane knelt down beside the bed they had laid Kuja in. He opened Kuja's shirt and began rubbing some ointment on his chest. Kuja immediately woke up and began gasping for air. "Relax." Zidane said holding him gently.

Kuja frantically looked around, he than relaxed seeing Zidane there.

"What was that?" Kuja asked with a drowsy look.

"Something to help with your breathing. Stared you up quick eh?" Zidane replied with a laugh.

Kuja looked out the hut's window, as Zidane sat on the floor by his side grinding up herbs.

"Thank you." Kuja sighed.

"No problem. That's what family's for!" Zidane grinned.

"But even after what I did?" Kuja bit out remorsefully.

"Kuja, are you on that again?" Zidane interrupted, "If I told you once, I've told you countless times…it doesn't matter. I want you to forget about it." He scratched his chin bemusedly."Start over."

"Start over?" Kuja repeated.

"Yeah. Let's start from the beginning. Hi, I'm Zidane Tribal." Zidane held out his hand.

Kuja turned his head toward Zidane. Kuja weakly chuckled, "Greetings, I am Kuja." Kuja reached his hand over, and the two shook.

"There!" Zidane said as he darted to his feet.

"What?" Vivi looked up to Zidane.

"Well one: I finished the medicine, and two: Me and my dear bro her just made up." Zidane laughed worry-free.

"Well both are good," Vivi smiled, "But…"

"But what?" Zidane looked at his miniature companion.

"Maybe you should give him the medicine." Vivi suggested with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. Hehe. Fine." Zidane laughed.

Kuja forces the herbal drink down.

"That was disgusting." The elder wizard cringed.

"That means it worked." Zidane laughed and tucked Kuja underneath his covers.

Zidane, Vivi, and the rest of them left the hut so Kuja may rest.

"We'll let him rest up and see how he's doing in the morning." Zidane whispered closing the door behind him.

A few weeks pass. Kuja's recovery was moving along nicely. He was up and about exercising his body. Zidane sat on the bridge; tail in the flowing water. A sad and depressed look was upon his face as his tail wagged back and forth in harmony with the wind. Kuja notices his brother's sorrowful look and walks over to him.

"What is wrong Zidane?" He asked placing his hand on Zidane's shoulder.

Zidane sighs and looks up to Kuja. "I miss her." He remorse painfully.

"Than go." Kuja urged his younger brother.

"But what about you guys?" Zidane was not one to worry about himself, others always seemed to come first.

"We can take care of ourselves." Kuja assured with a commanding stare, but a smile of reassurance on his lips. "Go on. I am assured in the fact that she too misses you."

"Yo Zidane!" A familiar voice called.

Zidane looks around. He found something odd about that voice. Was it all in his head?

"Brwhaha! Where are you boy?"

"Boss!" Zidane jumps up; hitting his head on the railing he staggers a bit, than runs toward the sound of Baku's voice. Zidane quickly dashes around huts, and hops over rocks, stones and other obstacles.

He turns the corner and finds Baku laughing and Blank calmly leaning against a wall.

"Sup?" Blank smiled.

"We've been looking for you everywhere." Baku said with a grin.

Zidane could not contain his cheer. "Guys!"Zidane runs to his companions. "Oh, man. How'd you find me?"

"We looked." Blank replied nonchalantly.

"Took you long enough. There are only so many places Choco can't go." Zidane laughed.

"That's no excuse." Baku said lifting him up by the collar.

"There's another reason." Zidane hung his head in shame.

"Well?" Baku demanded.

"I was taking care of Kuja…after he recovered it had already been three weeks. I was afraid Dagger might of…" Zidane wanted to admit defeat at this point.

"You stop right there. What did I tell you if you wanted to be in Tantalus?" Baku demanded of his adoptive son.

Zidane sighs and looks Baku in the eye. "We always get our treasure…" He wearily sighed at the old man.

"That's right! And the poor girl's been waiting a long time for you." Baku asserted.

"But how am I gonna go back to her now?" Zidane moaned out knowing he would so get scolded by _everyone_ had he not some _awesome_ plan of return. He did not want some underdramatic return

Just than Blank has a thought. "I got an idea." The sly thief chuckled.

They looked to their patch-work companion.

"I want to be your Canary." Blank said.

"The play?" Zidane said, finally releasing himself from Baku's grip.

"Yeah. We're doing the play in Alexandria for her." Blank said with a devious grin.

"I see what you're saying. Brilliant Bro. Well what are we waiting for?" Zidane was about to charge of, but than Mikoto and Kuja walk up from behind him.

"Bye Zidane." Mikoto said in a gentle voice. Zidane stopped in his tracks. He turns around and smiles.

He wrapped his arms around her. "See ya sis. Ya take care of yourself." The older sibling dotted over the youngest, and possibly last…

"Don't worry Zidane, we'll take care of each other." Kuja said with a smile.

"Yeah." Zidane smiled warmly and hugged Kuja. "See ya soon." Zidane said as Blank and Baku accompanied him out of the village.

Vivi walks up to Kuja and Mikoto. "I want to be your Canary?" He said with a happy tone.

"Yes," Mikoto replied.

"That is what Zidane said.” Kuja affirmed."Do you know of it?"Kuja asked standing in a rather curious posture.

"I saw that play. It was the day I met Puck and Zidane. Maybe the kids will like to see it?" Vivi walked off with much delight.

Another day has gone by. Tantalus announced the coming of their play to Queen Garnet, and she was very much delighted to hear that they would be coming, but also very upset. Zidane was gone…and it wouldn't be the same without him. Tantalus readied for the play. They practiced and rehearsed until every thing was perfect…

That day all of Alexandria came to see Tantalus perform at the Castle. Freya, Quina, Amarant and Lani, Ekio and her new found family: Regent Cid and Lady Hilda, and Puck and all eight of Vivi's sons had come to see the play. Dagger was glad everyone had come to see the play, but she was heartbroken that one member of their group would never come back. The play went on without a hitch. Zidane played the hero, 'Marcus'. He wore a hooded robe to conceal his identity till just the right time. As one of the scenes began Zidane, playing Marcus, turned to the twin moons that hung in the stage's background.

' _I pray to thee twin moons. Send to me my beloved Dagger…_ '

As he uttered these last few words has threw off the cloak and revealed himself to Dagger as she watched the play from the highest balcony.

Dagger stood from her seat and ran toward the door, but Beatrix and Steiner stood guard. For that second her spirit was crushed, but than the two knights opened the door and respectively bowed their heads. Dagger was so happy, and couldn't contain herself. She ran down the spiraling stairs to the doors, which led to the auditorium. She charged through the door nearly knocking down the two Alexandrian soldiers guarding the entrance-way. Dagger pushed her way through the crowded auditorium. As she ran her crystal necklace was torn form her neck. It was the Falcon's Claw a family heirloom, it meant everything thing to her, but she wouldn't even stop for that. The Jewel she risked her life for…left there: on the floor.

She pulled the tiara from her long black hair and tossed it aside. She jumped, crying, into the arms of the waiting Zidane. He gently stroked her hair as she cried in his arms. She looks up to him and he shrugged and gave a nervous smirk. She pounded on his chest in anger for leaving her alone so long, but she stopped and cried on top of his shoulder. The entire audience cheered with joy, for the couple had been reunited.

  


" _How did you come back?_ " Dagger whispered. As he gently stroked her hair he searched in his heart for the answer.

" _I sang your song…'Our Song'._ "

Zidane and Dagger stood there on stage and shared a passionate embrace.

  


_~Fin_

 


End file.
